The Crush
by vamphony
Summary: After Jeremy invited Damon and Stefan over to watch a movie, Elena gets an unexpected crush on her partner in Chemistry class.


**AN:** Hello! Welcome to another one shot!

I'm working on another one right now and I hope you all enjoy. It's shorter than what I had originally planned but I'm happy with it so that's all that matters.

Thanks you to my beta: **Salvatoreboys4ever**

Enjoy!

* * *

"So, where are Miranda and Grayson tonight? And, how did you even get them to agree to let Damon and Stefan over?" Caroline asked, crossing her legs on the brunette's bed. Elena came out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed, her skin warm from the heat circulating through the house on her bare thighs, her legs only covered in tight shorts. She pulled her white robe tighter around her body that was slightly open.

"Well, you know that my mom and dad are super protective so when I told them that Jeremy wanted Damon and Stefan over, they wanted to talk to their parents and Lily and Giuseppe wanted to meet them also. I didn't even have to beg them for a boy to be over, let alone two. I'm guessing it's because of Jeremy but if Jeremy wasn't here, Damon and Stefan wouldn't be coming over. They know Jeremy will protect me even though I'm his big sister. And, then when they get done, their going on the business trip that I told you about for my dad's company to close some deal" Elena said, leaning back on the bed, looking up to the ceiling.

"Lucky," Caroline muttered. "You know my mom wouldn't let _any_ boys over, even if I had a brother and she met his parents. Plus, your parents are going to be gone for a week, that's so much fun. We're still have our week long sleepover right?"

"Yes, we are. We can build our forts and watch scary movies. And, I'm not one of those teenagers that likes to rebel a lot. I mean me and my parents argue, I'm not saying that, but they know I'm trustworthy. I haven't' done anything to prove that I'm not, unlike you, Miss Caroline Forbes. Party queen" Elena teased as Caroline blushed from her reputation. The blonde shook her head moments later.

"I know that I use to sneak out a lot but I really have no interest in going to so many parties, maybe just one or two, they seem boring now. And, plus, I don't want to be embarrassed anymore having my mom pull up in a cop car looking for me again. I'm surprised she didn't bust everyone there but I'm happy she didn't" Caroline laughed and Elena sat up from the soft mattress.

"What do you think about Stefan and Damon? I know school started only like 3 weeks ago and they've been there since it started but I've been drooling over Stefan since I first saw him in the hallway. Too bad I don't have any classes with him" The blonde sighed, clearly unhappy. "What do you think about them? You like Damon? I think he'd be perfect for you"

Elena blushed, her olive cheeks turning bright red. "I mean..." She paused, smiling. "I don't know. He's pretty handsome and really nice... We have Chemistry class together and we're partners for this upcoming project-"

"You have a class with him? Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline screeched happily.

"I don't know. It's just a silly crush. He probably doesn't even like me back..." Elena trailed off, her blush vanishing from the thought of Damon not interested in her.

"I doubt that, Elena. You perfect! You're _so_ beautiful and your personality makes you even more amazing. You're selfless, pretty, fit, straight A student, your hair is so silky and smooth, your smile is literally perfect and you look good in _everything._ I can guarantee if we can get him to come to one of the games, he'll be rubbing all over you like a cat in heat and begging to touch you looking at your curves in that tight cheerleading outfit"

Elena sighed. "I know and I'm not saying he won't like me out of insecurities. I just don't think he would like _me._ There's plenty of other girls that like him that are willing to do anything for him or to him and I'm just plain old Elena. I'm still a virgin, Care. He could have no problem getting sex from some random girl in our school, I mean look at him, and enjoy the high school experience. I study a lot because I'm worried about my future, which I still have total confidence in, but I'm not the type to sleep with everybody and party all night"

"Well, if he doesn't like you and he doesn't flirt with you at _all_ tonight, then well hatch a plan to get him to like you but first let's see how he acts with you outside of school. And, he might already like you, who knows. Plus, he shouldn't _always_ be worried about sex even though most teenage boys are. He should like you for you, not just your body, even though your body is pretty and curvy" Elena smiled.

"Thank you, Care. We just have to see how tonight goes" She said as Jeremy called from downstairs.

"Elena, Caroline! Damon and Stefan are here! Hurry up and get down here so we can start the movie!" The girls instantly shot up from the bed, their hearts suddenly racing, huge smiles on their lips. Elena tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, suddenly nervous. They walked down the stairs, slowly to show they were controlled and neutral like the Salvatore boy's presence didn't affect them. Jeremy closed the door behind them and didn't waste a second before going into the kitchen to grab the food he ordered. Elena reached the bottom of the steps, silently cursing Caroline and Stefan who already begun to flirt, her heart pounding in her chest from Damon's crystal blue eyes piercing her soul, his face curious. His eyes then trailed down to her bare legs, that peaked out from her white robe, and to the shorts that barely touched her mid thighs.

He licked his lips unintentionally at the sight, noticing she looked more like an eager housewife waiting for their husband to come home than a girl watching a movie with her friends. He couldn't help but think, was this for him? The thought made him want to grip her waist and slam her against the wall to give her what she craved. She licked her lips, obviously nervous under his gaze, but that's all he would do. Look. Never touch. He took a deep breath to calm his body from the sight of an almost naked Elena and turned his head as Jeremy entered the room once more from the kitchen. He watched from the corner of his eye, Elena quickly tied the robe together so that her body was hidden beneath the silk of the robe. He couldn't help but wonder if she had done that to get his attention and she had succeeded. If she wasn't Jeremy's sister, he would have already thrown her into his bed, kissing every square inch of her body.

"The pizzas here and I got three boxes so, there's enough. There's wine with it too" Jeremy spoke, suddenly regretting having Damon and Stefan over. The girls would flirt and he'd be the only one actually watching the movie.

"Wine?" Elena asked, confused. She knew their parents would not approve of them drinking their dad's wine and with two other boys in the house.

"Yep" Jeremy said, quickly turning away from Elena's questioning gaze. She sighed in response but didn't comment. She did want to drink wine but a part also knew it would be wrong. Not only because it wasn't just her and Jeremy this time, there were two other boys and two girls that had crushes on them. It would only lead to sex. Not only would their parents kill her for having sex in the house, along with Caroline, she doubts they'd be worried about protection having drinking so much. She wouldn't be drinking tonight and she knew Caroline would. She would have to look out for her. Not because Stefan would sue her but he is a horny teenage boy so there was no guarantee something would happen, especially if he decided to drink as well.

"Are you going to watch the movie or stand there all night, Elena?" A husky voice whispered in her ear, making her jump. His chest was pressed into her back and she noticed they were now the only two in the room. The other had moved to the living room, probably already starting the movie without them. Her head turned meeting his sky blue eyes, breathless. The warmth of his hand touched hers and he pulled it from her side and to his face. He scanned over it as if memorizing every crease or mark about it as Elena watched him with dark eyes. He pulled it to his lips, kissing her skin, never taking his eyes away. The innocent movement suddenly turned erotic, just from the feel of his lips. Her skin tingled where he touched and her heart beat erratically in her chest so hard that she thought it might fly out. He pulled his lips away from her skin, still holding her hand. Her mouth was slightly open, her body completely still.

She couldn't find her voice. She felt my cheeks flushed hot, hotter than when she had fantasized about them in her bed because this was actually happening and her stomach was heavy. Her heart pounded in her throat, threatening to break out. His eyes wandered around her hair. Hers stayed locked on him. How many love songs had she heard that said, "He takes my breath away"? Now that line made a lot senses. Her body numbed as he ran his soft fingers through her hair and she became painfully conscious of her plain white robe.

"Are you too going to continue to have eye sex or come and watch the movie?" The two snapped their heads up at the voice, noticing Caroline standing in the doorway of the living room. "I mean either's okay but we just want to know" Elena's cheeks suddenly became redder and she moved out of Damon's embrace, embarrassed they had been caught. Who knows how long she stood there and watched. She quickly walked past Caroline and into the living room, not sparing a glace back at Damon or Jeremy when she sat down.

"What the hell-" Jeremy started as Elena put up her hand at the same time.

"Don't" She said in a shaky voice, nervous that he would push further and possibly be pissed at Damon for making a move on his sister. She blew out a breath of relief when he shrugged and turned back to the movie, stretching his feet out. Caroline came back moments later, smirking at Elena before sitting down next to Stefan. Damon rounded the corner, a pleased look on his face before sitting next to Elena as close as he could, laying his arm on the back of the couch.

The movie started moments later and tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, her blush finally fading away. She thought she felt Damon's arm inch closer to her but shook it away. She moved and crossed her legs to the side, laying her hands on the top of her robe. Damon's hand suddenly fell and clutched her waist, pulling her into his chest in an instant. She lightly gasped not to alert the others in the room who were paying attention to the movie and looked up at Damon's smirking face. She smacked his chest before watching the movie.

* * *

Elena opened her eyes, stretching. She blinked, looking around the room. She must have fallen asleep. The TV was off and Caroline and Stefan were asleep on the end of the couch. She looked at the table, two boxes off the pizza gone and the wine hadn't even been opened. She didn't see Damon or Jeremy, fearful. She hoped Jeremy hadn't dragged Damon off to confront him about earlier and stood up at the thought. She couldn't have Jeremy drive Damon away.

She walked around the couch and stood at the living room doorway. She heard plates scratching together from the kitchen and cringed at the sound, inching closer after hearing whispers. She stood to the side of the door and listened in on the boys inside.

"Why are you doing dishes?" Damon asked, watching him put plates inside the dishwasher after rinsing them off.

"Because when my mom and dad let me have this "sleepover" they wanted me to wash the dishes and make sure we didn't go out because they wouldn't be here. Their most likely already on their way to this trip that they took for my dad's company. They don't want us going anywhere besides school while their gone like this" Jeremy shrugged. "IT's sometimes annoying but we know they do it for our safety and they want us to check in everyday and if something happens they want us to call Liz, the sheriff slash our godmother"

"Isn't that Caroline's mother?" Damon asked after a moment. Jeremy nodded. "Damn, that must be so annoying. Especially if you do something wrong not only will you have your parents yelling at you but the sheriff slash your godmother. That's rough" Damon teased, shaking his head.

"Yeah but we do a lot to where she has to jump in plus it would be pretty embarrassing to leave somewhere in a cop car after we had been busted" Jeremy snickered as Damon laughed.

"Well, then, let me rephrase. It would be terrible for me and Stefan because we never get along with our parents and always leave the house" Damon said. Jeremy put the last few dishes in the washer before closing it and leaning against the counter, his arms crossed.

"Do you like my sister, Damon?" Jeremy asked after a moment, his voice eerily neutral. Like it was an honest question. Damon took a deep breath and Elena wanted to peak around the corner to see his face but didn't want to get caught so she stood next to the kitchen door, hiding in front of the wall.

"Yes, I do" Damon said proudly, an edge in his voice almost daring Jeremy to have a problem with it.

"What do you like about her?" Jeremy questioned further.

"A lot of things. Some things you may not even be happy about" Damon replied.

"Then let _me_ rephrase, Damon. What do you like about her, other than her body? If anything. Because I won't allow you to come over or see her if you're just looking for sex because she doesn't open her legs like some of the other girls at our school. And, she definitely won't just throw at it at you if you're looking for sex" Jeremy snipped, his voice hard.

"Of course, I like other things about her Jeremy. How low do you think of me?" Damon asked rhetorically before continuing. "She's beautiful. Smart. Headstrong. As stubborn as mule but it's very entertaining and adorable..." Damon laughed at the memory of him and Elena arguing over their project before continuing. "And, caring. That's all I've gotten so far on her. We haven't been around each other too much to find out anything further. We only have about an hour class together in the whole school day. This is the first time I've seen her outside of that school"

Both boys went silent and Elena grew more nervous as time passed on. It was almost a full minute, which felt like an eternity, before Jeremy spoke.

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure, Damon. We _are_ friends but my sister comes first. I didn't have much of a suspicion about you like the other boys that liked Elena, but like I said I had to make sure because eyes can be deceiving and you can never really know a person sometimes"

"Yes, you're right. These little teenagers in our high school don't even know the word loyalty. They don't think twice before they throw soemome under the bus, betray someone, post private things on social media. I haven't felt too much of this but i've defintely seen it. And, it seems like a lot of it is from these girls that are always looking for attention" Damon mumbled, his voice sad, like he was disappointed. The sound of his voice so sad, almost hurt at the thought and it made her want to hug him so he wouldn't sound so upset. She peaked around the corner, nervous she would be seen but sighed in relief when they were facing each other rather than the kitchen doorway. A thought bounced around in her head and she smirked at the idea before walking into the kitchen.

Both boys snapped their heads up and her bare feet hitting the marble floor and as Damon opened his mouth, no doubt to make a smart comment, she came closer and cupped his face, pulling him to her lips without a second thought.

The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever Damon's mind was locked into the present. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. His usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next, or girl, was suspended, he had no wish for the kiss to end. Drunk on endorphins his only desire was to touch her, to move his hands under her smooth summer layers and feel her perfect softness under that silk robe hiding her curved body. In moments, the soft caress has become firmer, he savored her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched his own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. Must he be so perfect?

Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around them, along with all of their worries, troubles and their problems. He made her feel like none of that mattered. It was a small yet warm kiss. She honestly never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying. His lips were moving in perfect sync, his hands feeling her waist; he pulled her closer, the kiss deeper, more passionate. She felt his hands move from her hips onto the back of her neck play with the ends of my hair. A smile grew on her face into the kiss as it started to tickle, and finally, they pulled apart.

Before he could utter a word, she pulled herself away from his, his body growing cold at the lack of contact, and disappeared through the kitchen doorway. Damon's mouth hung open, his lips still tingling and he turned to Jeremy, confused. Jeremy just laughed at the whole thing and turned to the sink, grabbing a paper towel, rubbing his hands on it, a smirk on his face.

"I knew she liked you" He laughed before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Damon with his mouth still hung open.

* * *

The house was silent. The only noise ever circulating through the rooms was the AC turning on and the occasional move from the other three humans in the room. It annoyed him it was so quiet. At his house, there was always movement. The floors would creak, his parent's downstairs making noise, listening to Stefan walk around in the hall because he couldn't sleep and the water drip from his bathroom sink. And, the complete silence not only annoyed him but he couldn't sleep because of it.

His thoughts went back to Elena, as they always did when he couldn't sleep. Elena wasn't beautiful in the classical way, no flowing golden curls or ivory skin; no piercing eyes of green. She was shorter than average and certainly larger than a catwalk model, but in her ordinariness, she was stunning. Something radiated from within that rendered her irresistible to both genders. Men desired her and women courted her friendship. Her eyes were hickory brown, that common but still beautiful, and it glistened in the sunlight, creating a glow in them along with her happiness. Her curves were her own, some women might shame her over them claiming they were too small but to him they were perfect. She had full breasts, not too small or too big, leading down to her flat stomach and her swell, curved hips that made his body go crazy down to her smooth, tan legs. She wasn't normal. She didn't look normal. And, that was okay. She was beautiful and perfect to him. Her brown, board straight hair was so soft and silky that he would love to run his hands through as they kissed and cup her heart shaped face, admiring every feminine feature, especially her long lashes. They fit her perfectly.

He sighed at getting lost in his thoughts before sitting up on the soft couch and looked around. Jeremy was in the chair, his arm over his head, sleeping. Stefan and Caroline wrapped together, cuddling on the end on the couch, asleep. The sight of them snuggled up made him growl in jealousy. He wanted to go upstairs and cuddle up with Elena but blow out an anoyed breath. What if she didn't like him? But, that couldn't be the case right? When he kissed her hand, the only thing he saw in her brown orbs was lust and desire, the same thing he was feeling. But, maybe she was just caught up in the moment.

He shook his head, Of course, Elena liked him. She had too. Whenever they worked on their project, she would become shy and blush when he spoke to her, even if he was just asking a question. He stood up from the couch, walking out of the living room. He looked up the stairs, battling whether he should go and see her or not. She was probably sleeping. He shouldn't wake her.

His body leaned forward obviously wanting to go in Elena's room but bit his lip before smirking. She still owed him a kiss for the one stolen earlier. At the thought, he walked up the stairs and searched, peaking in different rooms before he came onto hers. He saw a very curved body laying the on the bed and knew it had to be Elena. Jeremy hadn't mentioned anyone else in the house and their parents were gone so it had to be her. He lightly pushed open the door, cringing when it squeaked form the movement and he watched as Elena flipped on her side, facing him from the sound, her eyes still closed.

He watched her rising chest with every breath and sighed at her beauty, even in sleep. Her long, dark lashes were closed, hiding those perfect doe eyes. Her lips were pouted out, her eyebrows furrowed in the dream she must have been having. She had thrown the robe off of her body as it laid on the floor. She wore the same pair of tight pink shorts she had earlier and a small tank top, outlining the curves of her breasts as she breathed. He chuckled silently to himself, wondering if she did that weird thing where girls would tuck their hands under their pillow, smashing their face into the pillow cover and they raised one leg up at a weird angle as they slept. He crept closer in the darkness, the moon in the sky shining down on her body, making it glow as if she were an angle that fell straight from heaven. He turned on the light, hoping it didn't wake her and she moaned in response to the lamp next to her bed turning on. He smiled before leaning down, running his thumb across her olive tanned cheek before pressing his lips to hers. He didn't have time to react or even enjoy the kiss before Elena's eyes shot open, noticing who it was and closing her eyes once more.

Elena's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her once more, the same warmth she felt only hours ago. In that silence all of their secrets were laid bare, all of their passions and the spark of love that existed between them. Elena pushed against Damon's lips trying to bring them closer and kiss him harder, he pulled back. She looked at him confused, sitting up on the bed. He turned his back when did so, and walked to her bedroom doorway. She opened her mouth before closing it, staring at his back before speaking.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, a teasing smile started on her lips. Damon turned his body and shrugged before smirking.

"Just taking back the kiss, you stole from me" He quipped, winking, before walking down the stairs. "See you Monday, Gilbert"

* * *

 **AN:** Like it? Tell me your thoughts.

I posted the final chapter of "Until Death Do They Part" for anyone that reads it and I would love to hear your final thoughts on it and if you haven't read it, then do it! I didn't disappoint.

If you like this review... blah blah blah


End file.
